Have we met?
by moustachelover14
Summary: Juli is a normal girl who lives with her single mother, Kim Hart. She has no idea who her dad is because her mother won't tell her, and he doesn't know she exists. On her 18th birthday, Juli finds out who her father is; Tommy Oliver. I know its a little cliché, but please read and review! Oh, and this is set during Dino Thunder, sometime after Trent becomes good - no specific time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first Power Rangers Fanfic, so please be kind! I know the Prologue is short, so I am putting the first chapter of the story with it! Its another one of those "Kim and Tommy had a child, but Tommy never knew about it" stories. If you want more, I won't be able to update often, so please be patient with me! Also, My grammar is not the best, so sorry about that. I hope you like it!  
**  
Prologue:  
Hi. My name is Juliana Oliver. I live with my single mom in a town called Seaport**(I just made that up. If it's a real place, sorry!)**. My mom's name is Kimberly Hart. The reason my last name is different than hers is that Oliver is apparently my dad's last name. I don't know who he is, though. I have never met my father. My mom says that he doesn't know I exist. Sad, I know. I have tried looking for him, but there are too many "Oliver's" in the world. I guess I will never know who he is.

Chapter 1:  
Juliana's POV  
"Juli, wake up!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. "Do you know what day it is?"

I lifted my head and looked at my alarm clock. "It's Saturday. Why are you waking me up at eight thirty on a Saturday?"

"Juli, its your 18th birthday!"

As soon as she said that, I woke up and started jumped up and down, screaming, "I turn 18 today!"

I calmed myself so I could get ready for my birthday. Sometimes I have birthday parties with my friends, but most of the time its just my mom and I. I like it like that. Its a lot simpler, and I love hanging out with my mom. I'm not one of those teens that says, "Ew. Mom's here." My mom is really the only adult that cares in my life, besides my teachers. But teachers aren't permanent. When the the school year is over, they disappear and you don't see them again unless you bump into them in the halls and just say 'Hi'.

When I started down the steps toward the kitchen I smelt my favorite food in the whole world; tacos! I know tacos for breakfast is weird, but I love them so much!

"Is that tacos I smell?" I asked casually.

"It's a special breakfast for your birthday. Don't get used to it. I still don't understand why you like my homemade tacos so much," My mom said.

"Because," I said while taking one out of her hand, "you are an amazing cook."

"Buttering me up won't get me to tell you what your birthday present is," she said and I pouted, muttering "You know me too well."

"What do you want to do today after you finish your breakfast? Today is your day."

"Well," I said after taking another bite of my taco, "I would like you to take me to the mall to get a few new shirts, because mine keep shrinking in the wash."

"Okay. When you are done eating, we can go to the mall." My mom said as she took a bite of her own taco.

When we got back home, it was almost dinnertime. Dinnertime is when mom gives me my presents. She usually gives me two a year. My first present was a new pair of shoes that I really wanted. My second present was... a lot different than other presents I have gotten in the past.

"Okay, Juli. Here is you second present," She said while handing me a envelope.

I looked at her with a confused face as I took the envelope and opened it.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the contents of the envelope. Inside was a picture of a man, his name and his address.

My mom sighed and said, "This... this is your father."

I stared at her in shock, then looked at the piece of paper in my hand. My father is a man named Thomas James Oliver who lives on 1992 Valencia Rd. in Reefside, California.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"It is time for you to know who your father is. What you do with this information is up to you." My mom said. I could tell she was having a hard time telling me this.

"So, you mean you wouldn't mind if I went to see who my father is?" All my mom did was nod. Well, I guess I'm taking a trip to Reefside.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, check out my fanfic called "Percy Gets a Surprise". I will try to update soon!**


	2. Juli goes to Reefside

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have SO much homework this year, and I also don't have time after school to write because I have 11 hours of dance every week. Hope you enjoy!**

When I woke up the next day, I had an overwhelming amount of fear. Can you blame me? I was about to meet my father, who doesn't know I exist, for the first time. Wouldn't you be nervous?

Anyways, about an hour and a half later, I was fully refreshed and ready to go to Reefside.

"Are you sure you are okay that I'm going to meet my dad?" I asked my mother for the tenth time today.

She sighed and said, "Juli, for the last time, I am completely fine with you going to meet Tomm- er your father. That's why I told you about him. Now, go or else you won't get to Reefside until late."

"Thanks, mom." I said as she walked me to the door. When we got outside, she gave me a kiss on the cheek, then went back inside.

When I arrived in Reefside, it was after noon, and I hadn't had lunch yet. But where do I eat? I don't know this town.

"Excuse me," I said to a blond haired girl wearing almost all yellow clothing. " Sorry, I'm new in town, and I was wondering if you know a good place to have a quick lunch?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and said, "Yeah. Just a half a block down there is a great place called Haley's Cyberspace."

"Thanks." I said and started to walk away when the girl turned back around.

"Hey, welcome to Reefside. I'm Kira, by the way." She said.

"I'm Juliana. Thanks for the directions. Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. It was really nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around town."

"Yeah. Oh, if you want to, you can go to Haley's Cyberspace on Friday at around 6 to see me preform."

I smiled and said, "Thanks. I'll be sure to do that." And I headed to Haley's Cyberspace.

As soon as I stepped into the Cafe, it was like I was transported into another world. An AWESOME world. I wonder why we don't have a place like this in Seaport.

"Hi. How can I help you?" A red-haired woman said from behind the bar. She looked really friendly.

"Can I have a grilled chicken sandwich?" I asked after looking at the menu.

The woman nodded and asked if I wanted anything else.

"Can I have a strawberry smoothie?" I asked. That's mine and my mother's favorite smoothie **(I heard that this was Kim's favorite smoothie, but I don't know if its true)**

"Trent," The woman called, as a boy my age stepped out from the back room. "Can you get this girl a grilled chicken sandwich and a strawberry smoothie?"

"Sure Haley," The boy said as the woman - Haley - stepped into the back room. "Hi. I'm Trent." he said while chopping up some strawberries.

"Hi. I'm Juliana." I said.

"You're knew around here, aren't you?" Trent said, jokingly.

"What gave it away? The fact that I've never been here before, or that I look incredibly confused about where everything is in this town?" I asked while smirking.

"All of the above." He said and smiled. "Here's you're food. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks."

My the time I got back in my car, It was 1:45.

I got lost many times looking for my father's house. Why does he have to live out in the middle of nowhere? I swear I past the same tree stump 13 times before I figured out where I was going.

"This is it, Juli," I said to myself as I walked up to the door. "This is the moment you have been waiting for. Just tell him who you are. No big deal." Scratch that. HUGE deal! What am I going to do if he doesn't believe me? What if he doesn't like me? What if-?

Before I realized that I had reached the door, I knocked and waited. I considered running away, but what would that accomplish? I tried not to hyperventilate as the door swung open, revealing the man from the envelope my mother gave me. The only difference was that he had shorter hair that in the picture.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

What do I do now? My mind is screaming RUN! I stuttered for a few seconds before I saw the boy, Trent, from earlier run into the room with the other girl that I met, Kira, and two other boys.

"Trent? Kira?" I asked, shocked.

**Okay, so I know it wasn't the best way to end a chapter, but I am really tired and I haven't updated for a while, so here you go! Please review!**


	3. WHAT IS GOING ON?

**So, this chapter might be a little weird, because I've played with it in my head so many times with different outcomes. Hope you like it!**

Ch.3

Juliana's POV

"Trent? Kira?" I asked, shocked.

"Juliana?" The both asked.

"Guys, what is so important?" My father asked.

The boy with a red shirt answered answered. "We have something very important to show you."

"Can it wait?" Tommy asked.

The other boy, in blue said, "Definitely not. It is really, really urgent. Trust us Dr.O, you are going to want to see this."

My un-knowing father looked at me and said, "Take a seat on the couch right over there. I'll be right back."

I did as he said, but then I got curious. I quietly followed them into the dinning room. I saw them walk down the steps into what looked like a secret passageway. Hm...

I reached the steps just in time before the box thing slid over the opening.

They were talking about something called a Mesagog. What in the world is a Mesagog? A plant, or something?

Everyone sounded distressed. Something big was happening.

The boy in the red said, "Play it, Ethan."

The boy in the blue typed something on the computer, and an image of a freaky dinosaur came up. The kid in the blue - Ethan - did something else, and a video started.

**(Italics - Stuff happening in video)**

_"Hello there, Dr. Oliver," Said the creepy dinosaur-ish thing. "You are probably wondering why I am sending you this video message. Well, I just wanted to show you something very interesting. Something that will make you hand over the dino-gems."_

_ The camera turned and someone was lying on the table. _

She looks really familiar, I thought. Wait, is that-? No, it can't be. But, she looks so much like -

"Kim!" My father said, surprised with a hurt look on his face.

_"Yes, Tommy. This is your pink crane I have captured. Give me the dino-gems, or say good by to your little Kimmy." The creepy thing said. _

_ "_NO!" I screamed as everyone looked at me.

"Juliana, what are you doing down here?!" Kira asked.

I ignored her question. "What is that freak doing with my mother?" I asked while pointing to the screen.

"Your mother?!" My father asked, even more confused than before.

"What is he doing with her?!" I asked again.

"Okay, I think its clear that none of these questions are going to be answered unless we calm down." The boy in the red said.

Trent nodded, and said "Conner's right."

Ethan smirked. "That's a first."

Conner slugged Ethan.

"Guys, stop." My dad said as he turned to me. "What do you mean your mother?"

I took a breath and said, "My mother is Kimberly Hart. Personally, I think that was pretty clear by me saying 'my mother'.

"I didn't know she had a kid." He said, confused.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about my mother." I said, partially annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, clearly more annoyed than me."And, who's your father?"

"My father is... someone you know." I said cautiously.

"Can you be a little more specific?" My dad said.

"Um... my father is someone very close to you." I said even more cautiously.

"Can you just tell me who he is?!" He said loudly.

"YOU." I screamed. "My father is you."

I swear, he looked like he could have fainted.

"Wow. Congratulations, Dr. O." Conner said. I wonder what goes on through his head.

Kira backhanded him and said, "Conner. Not now."

After a few more moments of silence, my dad said, "What?"

"You are my father. That's why I'm here. My mom just told me yesterday. It was one of my 18th birthday presents. Now, do you want to tell my who that creep is and what he is doing with my mother?"

My dad sat down and said, "Give me a minute to process this."

"Dr. O, we don't have a minute. If we don't do something, your... friend will be toast." Ethan said.

"Right. So much going on. We gotta stop Mesagog."

"Who?" I asked. WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!

**Okay, so not the best place to end, but I wanted to get this up really quickly. The next two chapters might take a little longer because I want to make them great. Please review!**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hi! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to tell you guys what's up with the story. I _have_ written the next chapter, and I want to post it. But, I can't because I am at a relative's house for Thanksgiving, and I always write a hard copy of my chapters first. I thought to myself: "Why not type up the chapter now and post it because its been a while." But then I was like: "Oh. I left my notebook at home. Really smart, Moustachelover14."

I will be getting home late Friday night, so I will try to put up the story by Saturday night. I might update on Sunday, thought, because I have to work on a piece for a newspaper, and the deadline to turn it in is Tuesday. I haven't gotten that far in the piece, so wish me luck! (I can't work on that piece now because, like the next chapter, my notes are in my notebook)

P.S. I hope you liked my inner monologue at the beginning.


	5. Can someone give me an explanation?

**Hey guys! How's it going? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Like I said in the first chapter, I won't be able to update often. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh! And I just realized that I keep forgetting the disclaimer. So...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Juliana.**

Ch. 4

Juli's POV

_ "Who?" I asked. WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

Tommy, I mean my father, was still trying to understand what was going on. I can't blame him, though. If I were in the same situation, I wouldn't know what to do.

Kira sighed and said, "Mesagog is a monster who is trying to take over the planet, destroy all humans, and bring the world back to how it was during the age of the dinosaurs."

I was taken back by her directness. "Excuse me?" I asked.

Trent spoke up. "What Kira is trying to say is that Mesagog is that freaky dinosaur-thing you saw on the screen. He is trying to take over the world, and using your mother to get the power if the Dino-Thunder Power Rangers."

"And you now this, how?" I asked, still really confused.

"We, us five, are the Dino-Thunder Power Rangers." Conner said.

I stared at them. I did nothing but stare at them.

Ethan asked, "Are you okay?"

I waited a few more seconds before saying, "Are you serious?" This cannot be true.

"Its true." My father said, finally out of his shock. "We are all Power Rangers."

"And, what does this... Megasog, or whatever, want with my mother?" I asked, partially annoyed.

"Well, when Ki- your mother and I were... together in high school, we were both..." He droned off.

"You were both what?" I asked.

"We were both Power Rangers" He blurted out.

I had no response. I guess I should have seen that coming, but I didn't.

My father sighed. "Your mother was the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, and I was Green and White. Originally, some of our friends were the other Rangers. For instance, our friend Billy was Blue, Jason was Red, Za-"

"Wait, Uncle Jason was a Power Ranger?" I asked.

Dad looked startled. "You know Jason? And he knew about you?"

"Yeah. He comes over three times a year; Christmas, my birthday, and my mom's birthday."

My father sat there for a second, not saying a word. "Why didn't he ever tell me I had a daughter?" Tommy asked, nervously looking around the room, as if it held the world's answers.

"Uh... Dr. O? Can you finish explaining this to Juliana so we can start planning?" Kira asked.

"Right" My father said. "Anyways, when we were in high school, Rita and Zedd - our monsters - would always kidnap Kim to draw me out and try to get my power. I was the leader. Mesagog must have found out and kidnapped Kim in hopes I would give up my power to save her."

Conner started laughing. "Hey, Dr. O! DOn't you mean _Kimnapped_?"

"Not the time, Conner." Trent said.

I looked at everyone and asked, "What are you going to do to save her?"

The five of them started planning.

Kim's POV

I woke up with an awful taste in my mouth. I have no idea what this taste is, but it is DISGUSTING.

As I tried to get up, I realized I was strapped down to some sort of chair. I wiggled around, trying to free myself, but it was no use. Calling for help won't be any good because the only other person or people here is/are probably my captor(s).

I started look ing around the room. It was some sort of lab. A lab with disturbing things in jars with multi-colored liquids.

Where am I, and Why am I here?

Okay Kim, calm down. The last thing I remember is sending Juli on her way. The rest is a blur. I think some one, or something stopped me from re-entering my house. Someone named Elise, or something like that. I think there was a second... thing there, too. His or her name started with a 'Z'.

Before I had a chance to try and figure out more of what happened, the door slid open. Elise and 'Z' came in, followed by a creepy dinosaur type thing with a black, shiny trench coat.

Trench coat spoke with an unnerving voice.

"Hello, Kimberly."

**Hope you liked it! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I know this is not a chapter, but I thought I needed to put this up. Here it is:

To all the people that know or have lost people in the Connecticut shooting, I give you all my hearts, as well as my friend's hearts. It is a terrible thing that has happened. Trust me when I say I have shed many tears for all the victims and their families. I cannot imagine anything like this happening. I don't know what I would do if I lost someone this way. Just be sure to remember that many hearts are with you at this time.

Stay strong. You will make it through this.

-Moustachelover14


	7. I'm coming

**Hi! Sorry this chapter is so short. Hope you like it. Please review!**

**Oh, and I just want to say that I will try to post another chapter this weekend, but I cannot guarantee that because there is a big blizzard going on, and I don't know if I will loose power, or my computer will loose charge. The blizzard is a REALLY big deal - the mayor even banned driving on the road, with few exceptions. They say it may make history. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Ch. 5  
Tommy's POV

While the other rangers were planning a way to free Kim, my mind was partially in another world. I'm still confused and shocked. I have a daughter? And Kim kept her from me?! For 18 YEARS?! I just can't wrap my head around why Kim would keep me from Juli. She is my child, after all. And I'm her father.

"Everyone got it?" Ethan asked, snapping me out of my daze.

I was about to say I wasn't listening when Conner shamefully raised his hand and said, "Uh... Can you repeat the plan? I kind of got lost."

"What part did you get lost at?" Trent asked.

"Right after Ethan said 'Here's the plan'." Canner said, looking down.

Everyone sighed as Kira said, "Conner McNight, everyone. Our wonderful leader."

Ethan chuckled then explained the plan again. After that, we morphed into our suits. I heard Juli gasp behind us. I looked at her and said, "Don't worry. We'll find your mother." Then I followed the others out.

I'm coming, Kim.

Kim's POV

"Hello, Kimberly"

Trench Coat hissed at me. Who is this guy? I mean, who is this... thing?

"You are probably wondering why you are here." He continued.

"Yeah, the thought did cross my mind." I said, sarcastically.

Elise, or whatever, stepped angrily forward. "Do not speak to my master like that."

Trench Coat put his hand out to stop her. "Calm down, Elsa. No need to be hasty."

Elsa. So that is what her name is.

Trench coat smiled at me - a creepy smile, an 'I'm waiting for the right time to gut you like a fish' smile.

"You're here for a very special reason. I suppose you are familiar with who I am, yes?" He hissed.

"Actually," I said, "I have no idea you are. Right now, I'm calling you 'Trench coat' in my head.

"Brave and witty. Excellent." He hissed, yet again. "My name is Mesagog. Even if you are not familiar with me, I am just positive you are familiar with an aquantance of mine. Tell me if this name rings a bell. T-"

He was cut off by Z coming into the room saying, "Master. The rangers have located an invisaportal. They are on their way here."

Mesagog smiled. "Wonderful. They know how to follow instructions. Zeltrax, get me the sleeping elixer."

'What? Why would he need something like that?' I thought. Then he came towards me, and made me drink the sleeping elixer. That is when I blacked out.


	8. Safe

Ch. 6

Tommy's POV

When the rangers and I reached the place of the invisaportal, it opened and we went through. Once we were inside Mesagog's lair, Tyranodrones attacked us. What else would we expect from Mesagog?

I expected Elsa or Zeltrax to come fight too, but there was no one left to fight after we defeated the Tyranodrones.

"C'mon, guys. We can't waste time standing around," I told my team. We ran to Mesagog's lab, where Kim was lying unconcious on the chair. Behind her was Zeltrax, Elsa, and Mesagog himself.

"Hello, Rangers. I hoping you are here to give me the dino gems, but I have a feeling that's not the case." Mesagog said.

"Well, duh!" Conner exclaimed, while everybody got into a fighting stance.

Elsa went at Kira and Trent, Zeltrax went at Conner and Ethan, and Mesagog came right for me.

Kira was able to get out and start up the weapon we brought along. The weapon's purpose was to amplify Kira's scream in the ears of anyone on the island that was never a Power Ranger.

The three villians went down to their knees, grasping at their ears as I ran to Kim, picked her up and started running. I heard the footsteps of the other four rangers behind me. We got through an invisaportal and went back to my basement.

"You got her!" Juli exclaimed as we ran through the door. "Is she okay?!"

I placed Kim down and turned to my daughter. "I'm not sure. we need to do some tests to see what Mesagog did to her. He most likely put her to sleep with a chemical called maronja (I just made that up. If its a real thing, sorry!). It wears off in an hour or so. Trent, get me that jar over there"

Trent walked over to the table I was pointing at and handed me the jar. I pulled out a strand of Kim's hair, and put it under the microscope. My suspicions were confirmed.

"This is definitely maronja. She should wake up within an hour," I said. Then I looked at Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent. "You guys can go home."

Ethan stepped forward and said, "I would like to stay here to help." The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, lets go upstairs and I'll make us all dinner. Juli, are you allergic to anything?" I asked.

She shook her head.

When I started walking up the steps, I heard Kira tell Juli, "Dinner will probably be noodles. Its the only thing Dr. O knows how to cook."

Juli chuckled. I am glad she found something to smile about - it must have been a pretty hard day for her.

**I know its a bad place to leave off, but I can't think of anything else right now. Also, this was the first fight scene I have ever written, so it is not that good. Please review!**


	9. Authors note REALLY IMPORTANT!

**I know this is an authors note, but you guys will understand when you read it.**

To all of those affected by the Boston Marathon bombing, my heart is with you. I was watching the marathon in person when this happened. Thankfully, I was at my friend's house (her back porch is on the street where the runners pass), but she lives on the 16 mile mark, so we were no where near the blasts. When I found out I literally had to hold back tears. I cannot understand why someone would do something like this. Please, send your prayers to all the people hurt or killed today.


End file.
